For example, JP-A-57-142003 discloses the following antennas. That is, it discloses a monopole antenna in which a flat-plate type radiation element 1001 having a disc shape is erected vertically to an earth plate or the ground 1002 as shown in FIGS. 22A-1 and 22A-2. This monopole antenna is designed so that a high-frequency power source 1004 and the radiation element 1001 are connected to each other through a power feeder 1003 and the height of the top portion of the radiation element 1001 is set to a quarter wavelength. Furthermore, it also discloses a monopole antenna in which a flat-plate type radiation element 1005 whose upper peripheral edge portion has a shape extending along a predetermined parabola is erected vertically to an earth plate or the ground 1002. Still furthermore, it discloses a dipole antenna in which two radiation elements 1001 of the monopole antenna shown in FIGS. 22A-1 and 22A-2 are symmetrically arranged as shown in FIG. 22C. Still furthermore, it discloses a dipole antenna in which two radiation elements 1005 of the monopole antenna shown in FIG. 22B-1 and 22B-2 are symmetrically arranged as shown in FIG. 22D.
In addition, JP-A-55-4109 discloses the following antennas, for example. That is, a sheet-type elliptical antenna 1006 is erected vertically to a refection surface 1007 so that the major axis thereof is parallel to the reflection surface 1007, and power supply is carried out through a coaxial power feeder 1008, as shown in FIG. 22E. FIG. 22F shows an example where the antenna is configured as a dipole. In the case of the dipole type, the sheet-type elliptical antennas 1006a are arranged on the same plane so that the minor axes thereof are located on the same line, and a slight gap is disposed so that a balanced feeder 1009 is connected to both the antennas.
Besides, a monopole antenna as shown in FIG. 22G is disclosed in “B-77: BROADBAND CHARACTERISTICS OF SEMI-CIRCULAR ANTENNA COMBINED WITH LINEAR ELEMENT”, Taisuke Ihara, Makoto Kijima and Koichi Tsunekawa, pp 77 General Convention of The Institute of Electronics, Information and Communication Engineers, 1996 (hereinafter referred to as “non-patent document 1”). As shown in FIG. 22G, a semicircular element 1010 is erected vertically to an earth plate 1011, and the nearest point of the arc of the element 1010 to the earth plate 1011 serves as a feed portion 1012. The non-patent document 1 shows that the frequency fL at which the radius of the circle almost corresponds to a quarter wavelength is the lower limit. Furthermore, it also describes an example where an element 1013 achieved by forming a cut-out portion in the element 1010 shown in FIG. 22G is erected vertically to the earth plate 1011 as shown in FIG. 22H, and that little difference exists in VSWR (Voltage Standing Wave Ratio) characteristic between the monopole antenna shown in FIG. 22G and the monopole antenna shown in FIG. 22H. Furthermore, it also discloses an example where an element 1014, which is formed by connecting an element 1014a, which resonates at fL or less and has a meander monopole structure, to an element with the cut-out portion as shown in FIG. 22H, is erected vertically to the earth plate 1011 as shown in FIG. 22I. Incidentally, the element 1014a is disposed to be accommodated in the cut-out portion. The antenna resonates at a frequency lower than fL because of the element 1014a, however, the VSWR characteristic is bad. In connection with the non-patent document 1, disc type monopole antennas are described in “B-131 IMPROVED INPUT IMPEDANCE OF CIRCULAR DISC MONOPOLE ANTENNA”, Satoshi Honda, Yuken Ito, Hajime Seki and Yoshio Jinbo, 2-131, SPRING NATIONAL CONVENTION of The Institute of Electronics, Information and Communication Engineers, 1992, and “WIDEBAND MONOPOLE ANTENNA OF CIRCULAR DISC”, Satoshi Honda, Yuken Ito, Yoshio Jinbo and Hajime Seiki, Vol. 15, No. 59, pp. 25–30, Oct. 24, 1991 in “TECHNICAL REPORTS OF THE INSTITUTE OF TELEVISION”.
The antennas described above pertain to a monopole antenna in which a flat-plate conductor having various shapes is erected vertically to the ground surface, and a symmetric dipole antenna using two flat-plate conductors having the same shape.
In addition, FIG. 23 shows a glass antenna device for an automobile telephone disclosed in JP-A-8-213820. In FIG. 23, a fan-shaped radiation pattern 1033 and a rectangular ground pattern 1034 are formed on a window glass 2, a feed point A is connected to the core wire 1035a of a coaxial cable 1035, and a ground point B is connected to the outer conductor 1035b of the coaxial cable 1035. In this publication, the shape of the radiation pattern 1033 may be an isosceles triangular shape or a polygonal shape.
Furthermore, US-A-2002-122010A1 discloses an antenna 1020 in which a tapered clearance area 1023 and a driven element 1022 whose feed point 1025 is connected to a transmission line 1024 are provided within a ground element 1021 as shown in FIG. 24. Incidentally, the gap between the ground element 1021 and the driven element 1022 is maximum at the opposite side to the feed point 1025 on the driven element 1022, and the gap therebetween is minimum in the neighborhood of the feed point 1025. The driven element 1022 is equipped with a concavity at the opposite side to the feed point 1025 of the driven element 1022. The concavity itself is opposite to the ground element 1021, and it serves as means for adjusting the gap between the driven element 1022 and the ground element 1021.
As described above, though various antennas have been hitherto known, the conventional vertical mount type monopole antennas have problems that their sizes are large, and it is difficult to control the antenna characteristic since it is difficult to control the distance between the radiation conductor and the ground surface. Furthermore, the conventional symmetrical type dipole antennas also have a problem that it is difficult to control the antenna characteristic since the radiation conductors have the same shape, thereby it is difficult to control the distance between the radiation conductors.
In addition, though it is described that the glass antenna device for the automobile telephone disclosed in JP-A-8-213820 has an excellent sensitivity and directional characteristic at 800 MHz and 1.5 GHz, the bandwidth is not sufficiently broad. Furthermore, this publication never discloses provision of any cut-out portion.
In addition, though the antenna of US-A-2002-122010A1 aims at miniaturization, the structure that the driven element is provided within the ground element cannot achieve the sufficient miniaturization because the ground element fully surrounds the driven element.